The Visit Of The Gentleman
by HetareNeko
Summary: The billionaire Arthur Kirkland is the last hope for the citizens of a small town with nothing but a railway station left. Actually, it would be easy to convice him to donate money, but he wants a little service in return for it...  More inside


The Visit Of The Gentleman

My first fic~

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_, Hidekaz Himaruya does, and I don't own _The visit of the old lady_ (_Der Besuch der alten Dame_), Friedrich Dürrenmatt's family does.

PLEASE NOTE: English isn't my native language, so this text will possibly be full of faults. I'd be glad if you correct me.

This is a crossover of Friedrich Dürrenmatt's "The visit of the old lady" (German original: "Der Besuch der alten Dame") and Himaruya's Hetalia: Axis Powers

Anyway, I wrote this in the presence because the original book is written in presence as well, but the whole book is a play (most of the book is dialogue). Just tell me that you don't like itand I'll write it in the past form.

WARNINGS: Since our school forces us to read it with 14-15 years, that should probably be the rating for this. Note: It has slight Yaoi in it. (Mostly US/UK, even if they both don't appear in this chapter.)

I used the country's human names.

Appearances in this chapter: (I'll introduce the others later)

The first one (_Der Erste_) : Poland/Feliks

The second one (_Der Zweite_): Lithuania/Toris

The third one (_Der Dritte_): Latvia/Raivis

The fourth one (_Der Vierte_): Estonia/Eduard

The painter (_Der Maler_): France/Francis

The stationmaster (_Bahnhofsvorstand_): Russia/Ivan

The bailiff (_Pfändungsbeamter_): Austria/Roderich

The conductor (_Der Kondukteur_): New Zealand (Don't worry, he only appears once)

* * *

_First Act_

A bell rings at an old train station.

In the background you can see a small town, ruined, decomposed. That would be Hetaria City.

The railway building is busted as well, sometimes with, sometimes without a barrier, a half-tattered schedule on the wall, a door with the label: Keep out!

Then, in the middle, the pathetic railway street, on the left a small house, bare, frazzled posters on the windowless walls. Everything bathed in a hot autumn sun.

In front of the building is a bank with four men sitting on it. A fifth one, neglected like the others, characterizes a banner with red paint, apparently for a move: _Welcome, Arthur._

A thundering express train flashes by. In front of the train station salutes the tall, sandy-blond stationmaster. The men on the bank watch the train passing.

One of the men, a blond one with shoulder-length hair, tries to strike up a conversation.

"That train was, like, the "_Axis_", Hamburg-Naples."

A second man with brown hair turns his head around to face him, a slightly tired look in his sad, green eyes. "Yes, Feliks… and at eleven twenty-seven o' clock comes the "_Furious_ _Ally_", Venice-Stockholm."

Another, smaller man looked up. "T-The only joy l-left for us is looking after t-trains…" he says with a shaking voice, his light brown hair a little messy.

The forth man had smart, blue eyes behind glasses and short hair.

"Five years ago, the "_Axis_" and the "_Furious Ally_" called here at Hetaria City. Plus the "_Diplomat_" and the "_Aristocrat_", all of them important express trains." His voice was a little bitter and sad.

The first one sighs. "Totally important."

_A bell rings._

"Not even the passenger trains call anymore. Only two from Hicksville and the One o' clock thirteen from Jerkwater City", the second one says.

"R-Ruined." Adds the third one.

"The factory collapsed."

"The merchant is, like, on the rocks."

"The Place-At-The-Sun-Cottage withered."

"Living o-on the unemployment s-support…"

"On the soup kitchen."

"Living?"

"Vegetating…"

"D-dying…"

"The whole town."

You can hear a train's noise and the tall stationmaster salutes again. The men are following the train with a movement of their heads.

The spectacle wearer has a knowing look in his eyes. "The "_Diplomat_""

"O-Once, we were a c-cultural centre…" the smallest of the men says.

"You're right, Raivis, one of the first in this country." The man with the sad, green eyes adds.

The first one, whose name was Feliks, collapsed against his shoulder. "Like, in Europe!"

_A bell rings._

The small one, Raivis speaks up. "A-and there were lots o-of famous inventions made in this t-town! Right, Eduard?"

Eduard adjusts his glasses. "Yes! Like popular poems, music and the gunpowder." He answers with a meaningful tone in his voice.

The guy who draws the characters on the banner looks up. He has got bright, blue eyes and curly, shoulder-length blond hair.

"And I have visited the beautiful Ecole des Beaux-Arts, but look at moi now, what am I doing? Inscription drawing…!" he says with a charming French accent, shaking his head slowly and dramatically.

The green-eyed man looks a bit uncomfortable with Feliks leaning against his shoulder, but he doesn't try to shove him off.

"It's about time that the billionaire arrives… I heard that he donated a hospital to Jerkwater City…!" he mentions. Raivis nods. "R-right, Toris… a-and a nursery in Hicksville and a church i-in the c-capital!"

The man with the French accent lets out a dreamy sigh. "Oui, he was also drawn by this very wonderful painter… someone should rather draw my handsomeness…"

Feliks stares at the Frenchman with an irritated look. "Francis, you should, like, totally shut up. Those rich people with their money… he owns, like, all of the Armenian-oil, the Western Railways, the Northern Broadcasting Company and an amusement quarter!"

They hear another train noise. On the left appears a conductor as if he just jumped out of the train.

His blond hair is rather curly and his eyes are soft and green.

"Hetaria City!" he shouts.

Feliks sits up straight again. "That's, like, the passenger train from Hicksville."

A passenger gets off the train. He has glasses and his dark brown hair has a strange curl sticking out.

He passes the five without looking at them and disappears behind a door with the label _Men_.

Toris breaks the silence between the men. "The bailiff…"

Raivis shivers. "H-he is going t-to attach the t-town hall, isn't he?"

"That only proves that we're political ruined, too." Eduard admits.

The stationmaster smiles his usual, intimidating smile that often scares the men while raising the signaling disk.

"Departure!"

* * *

A/N:

So, what do you think?

Sorry that it's short, but the future chapters are going to be longer.

If there will be future chapters, because this probably fails ;_;

And- I know you probably don't want to hear it, but- I'm begging you, please review! w


End file.
